


Close (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn
Summary: If you have any requests, here's my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfnsworld





	Close (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, here's my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfnsworld

Peter carefully pushed his boyfriend against the wall of his bedroom, right next to his door. (Y/n) grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, their lips moving together, their hands exploring each others clad bodies. Peter pushed himself closer to the (h/c) teen, who let his hands travel under Peter's shirt. The hero gasped as he felt cold hands on his warm skin. (Y/n) took the perfect opportunity to push his tounge against Peter's soft lips. They both let out their own soft moan, pushing their hips together. Peter took hold of the others panted leg, pulling it up to his hip, giving him more room. (Y/n) let out a small moan, "Peter..." barely a soft whisper into his boyfriend's mouth. The boy in front of him grabbed his other leg, easily lifting him up by the help of his super strenght. (Y/n) wrapped both of his legs around Peter, letting another moan spill from his lips. The (e/c) eyed teen leaned down to the others neck to kiss and suck on the warm skin.  
"Ah... (Y/n)..." Peter's brows knitted together, his mouth falling slightly ajar at the sensation. He ran his hands over (Y/n)'s back, one hand ending up in his hair, pulling lightly. Peter rhythmically pushed his hips forward into his boyfriends. (Y/n) pulled back from the others neck to admire his work, he looked at his neck and let out a groan, "Do you have to heal that fast?" Peter chuckled, "I can't control it." He leaned forward again to push his lips to the others, as he started walking towards his bed, his boyfriend clinging to him. Peter carefully put him down onto the bed, situating himself between his legs. (Y/n) tugged on the hem of Peter's shirt, pulling it over his head before throwing it onto the floor. They started grinding their hips together, gasping into each others mouths. "Pants." (Y/n) breathlessly said, reaching down to help Peter take them off. After a lot of fumbling and laughter, both pants were finally off, long forgotten on the floor. Peter rocked them back and forth on the bed that was creaking under them, (Y/n) pulled him in for another kiss, putting his hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck. (Y/n) pulled back to let out a moan, as Peter dived to his neck. The boy on top of (Y/n) moaned into his neck, hips moving faster and more erratic, their moans only growing louder and more frequent.  
"Peter, I'm home!" They both froze in place at the sound of May's voice calling for Peter.  
"Peter?!"  
"Fuck." Peter whisper yelled, hurridly pulling away from his very horny boyfriend. He ran across his room throwing a shirt and some pants on, chucking a pair of pants towards (Y/n) too.  
"I'm in my room!" He yelled as May got closer to the door.  
"Are you hungry? I thought I'd make some dinner." She put what sounded like grocery bags on the kitchen counter.  
"Yes please. Umm," he looked over to his flustered boyfriend, who was pulling the pants on, "Can (Y/n) eat with us?"  
"Of course he can." May yelled back, putting the groceries away.  
(Y/n) walked over to a stressed Peter and started fixing his hair, "That was close." He breathed out, putting his head on Peter's shoulder as he sighed.  
"You, or aunt May walking in on us?" (Y/n) chuckled at Peter's question, "Both."


End file.
